


longterm attachment

by maryonacr0ss



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryonacr0ss/pseuds/maryonacr0ss
Summary: You're the newest nanny hired by the Heelshire's. Written to hint that Greta doesn't exist in this universe haha.This is going to be a slow, slow ride everybody.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	longterm attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting a fic!!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome and would be very appreciated!
> 
> This is going to be.. very very slow. There is like no development of anything in the first chapter. When I say slow burn, I really do mean s l o w burn. I hope it's enjoyable though for those of you who like long stories.

Alright, this is it. A new life.. sort of? More like a getaway from the old one and whatever woes had driven you away from home.

You had just been woken up, rather rudely if you must, by the driver that had been sent to pick you up from the airport. Your new employers seemed to be very tight-knit, and had refused your insistence on paying for your own taxi with unyielding stubbornness. As you rubbed the sleepiness away from your eyes and started to get out of the car, you could hear the trunk opening and shuffling as the elderly man attempted to drag your bag out. He sounded like he was having some trouble, so you made a point to hurry with closing your door and then moved around to the back of the old, slightly rusted vehicle to do the lifting instead.

"I've got it, but thank you so much." You said as politely as possible as you nudged him gently away, and before he could insist on carrying your things up the steps you wrapped one hand around the handle of the larger suitcase and the other around your smaller one that carried stuff like cleanliness products and whatnot. 

You were about to start your hike up the stairs to the door before you heard someone clearing their throat. Turning back around, you realized that the driver was still standing at the tail end of the car although the trunk was now closed. 

"I apologize to delay you, but the Heelshire's requested that I let you know that they wouldn't be here exactly when you arrive. They had to run an errand or two, but they will return shortly. You are expected to wait in the parlor, but they would not mind if you helped yourself to a glass of water or tea whilst you wait. Good day, madame." He began speaking right when you turned around, and before you could even open your mouth he whisked around the side of the car and reentered the driver's seat. 

Honestly, you were a bit put off by the fact that the first person you'd met in this country was an old standoffish man who seemed to want to be away from your company as soon as he possibly could. But, you weren't going to let that deter you. You had a good job set up over here and that's all that really matters to you at the moment. Amazing pay and free housing for just babysitting one little kid? How hard could it be? Even if the kid does prove to be a challenge, the financial compensation is more than enough to keep you going.

Before starting your ascent, you adjusted the sweater you were wearing as well as the cardigan you had on over it. It was even chillier than you had expected, and rather foggy as well. It gave the castle-like manor an eerie energy, but it was magnificent nevertheless. After a brief moment of mental self-assurance, you started to climb the stairs, dragging the larger of your two bags behind you while the other was lifted a few inches off the ground to not cause anymore clunking. Once you got to the top, you reached out for the doorknob. Hesitating for a moment, you thought to knock, but then reminded yourself that nobody was there to answer you anyways. So, in you strolled. The large, heavy door was a bit complicated to keep open long enough to get your suitcases inside, but you managed the task eventually.

The inside of the place was just as dreary in appearance and monstrous in size as the outside. As you took off your shoes at the door and looked around, you felt as though you had just taken a time machine back quite a few decades. The shelves and other furniture seemed to be ancient, and were decorated with antiques that you were afraid to even look at too hard in fear they would somehow break.

Eventually, you had somehow made your way into the kitchen while admiring the knick-knacks and treasures that were sprinkled about the walls and whatever flat surfaces they could be kept on without getting in the way. Might as well get something to drink while you're in here, you figured. The driver said the Heelshire's wouldn't mind if you helped yourself. A cup of tea sounded nice, but since you weren't too comfortable with rummaging through the cupboards or pantry of a family you had yet to meet made you uncomfortable, you aimed for a glass of water instead... and since there were some clean glasses on the counter, you wouldn't have to search for one. 

The kitchen door to the outside opened as you were filling your glass, which caused you to startle and nearly drop it into the sink. You turned to see a man lugging in a crate full of miscellaneous foodstuffs, he didn't seem to realize you were here until he had rested the box on top of the counter. When he saw you, he perked up a bit, a slight smile finding its way across his lips. 

"You're the new nanny, I presume?" He questioned, holding out a hand for a good ol' fashioned handshake. Not being used to the greeting, you nearly reached out with the wrong hand but quickly corrected yourself. 

"That's me," you replied with a friendly laugh, "My name's {y/n}."

"Nice to meet you, {y/n}, I'm Malcolm. I just deliver the groceries. I'll be by once a week while you're here, if you decide to stay." 

"Oh I'm definitely staying, why wouldn't I?" You tilted your head a bit. 

"I've actually got to get going, got a few more runs I've got to get to, but I look forward to seeing you again some time! Like I said, I'll be by weekly to bring groceries! Your payments, too. Good luck alright?" Malcolm dodged your question pretty well there, but you still caught on to the avoidance. He knew something you didn't, you were sure of it. But what?

Looks like you wouldn't have time to press on about it, though. He was already heading out the back door and down to his truck. 

Might as well get back to the task at hand, which was filling your cup.

With your cup of oh, so refreshing tap water in hand, you made your way back to the front door where you had left your things. Still just how you left them, of course. You could see the entrance to the parlor, so you made a beeline to go there to wait for your new employers.

These errands seemed to be taking a while, and the jet lag from such a long flight really seemed to be getting to you. You were completely exhausted. Keeping your eyes open became more of a struggle with every passing second. The Heelshire's wouldn't be too upset with you if you drifted off... right?


End file.
